Why Him?
by aslgyrl
Summary: All Kathleen 'baeltiasi' Gold wanted was a normal life.But thanks to somebody creating a curse she couldn't have that.See how sarcasm,a annoying dad,and an evil queen help her be totally awesome. Up for adoption Pm me for details
1. School

Chapter 1:School

"Get up or you're going to be late for school."

"School?" I sat up in bed,staring at my father."

''Yes you attend school so you can learn."He was leaning heavily on his cane,why we live in a two story house is beyond me.

"Did it help you?" He didn't reply,just sneered at me.I guess that means get up or you're walking. I can never know with my dad.

"Just get up and get ready." He limped out of the room forgeting to shut the door.

I growled and got two strides I had slammed my door and opened my closet doors.

"Mmm,what shall I a school a plaid skirt and button up long sleeve shirt." I love sarcasm. I pulled on the school uniform and and my famous patented black my obvious use of used to it.

Once downstairs I noticed that Daddy Dearest had already left,leaving me to walk to school.I made a beeline for the pantry grabbed the box of cereal,swollowed a big mouthful of my dad's faviorite bran,and the chugged some like I know. Fairy tale land(yes I rember)taught me many manners,many of which I don't use.

I ran out the door my backpack precariously balenced on my shoulder. Running until I reached the front of the school I noticed Henry saying goodbye to Emma in her yellow VW beetle.

I had time to spare so I walked over to the bench Henry had just sat down on. I stood behind him for a moment. He had pulled out a large book and I started reading over his shoulder. He was reading a story about Cinderella,exeptin this version she made a deal with deja vu...SARCASM.

"Cool book." He jumped when I spoke,shutting the book fast.

"I don't know I can trust you,with your father being..well your father."

"Thats ok kid.I get that a lot."

"Thats not your fault." Henry's a nice he can be very random sometimes.

At that moment the bell rang and I rushed inside,realising all my homeowork was in my look I am going to be late well,there are perks to having a dad who basically runs the whole town.

Seven wasted hours later I walked into my dad's pawn shop."Wow dad,think that tea cup is polished enough?" I walked over to where he was standing.

"I am not in the mood for your sarcasm Kathleen."

"What?Everyone is always in the mood for my 's part of my sparkling personality!" I gave him a mock as he wouldn't look up from the tea cup,I don't think he saw.

"Not now Kathleen!" I rolled my eyes.

"Would you rather me go help Emma and Henry destroyed Regina's life?"

" a blatent side never helps need to keep people guessing." I ignored him and walked to the back room of the shop.

After two hours of Algebra I got up and checked on Daddy was still polishing the same tea cup.

"I hope you realise your wasting time with that tea cup."I hopped up on the counter.

"Get off the ."

"I don't feel like it.I like being taller then you."

"Get off the !"

"That only works on Regina."

"It should work on you."

"Key word:Should"

"Go home."

"Why?"

"Beacuse I told you so."

"Give me a good reason." Finally he looked up at his hair out of his eyes,he spoke,"Do as your told Kathleen."I could tell by his tone that my fun was over.

"Fine!"I hopped off the counter,grabbed my stuff and walked to the had started polishing the tea cup again.

"What time will you be home?"I turned around to look at him.

"Don't wait up."

"Like I would."I mumbled under my was too engrossed in his tea cup to even notice.

I had one thought as I walked down the street to my giant,ironicly,pink house. I mean as much to him as chopped liver.

It is official.

**A/N:First Chapter! Please Please review! Question:Should I go back and forth between storybrook and fairy tale world,or stay storybrook?**


	2. Thoughts

Chapter 2: Thoughts

When I got home I decided against eating dinner. Instead I ran up to my bedroom and plopped down on the bed. Staring up at my ceiling I began to think.

My dad/Gold/Rumplestilskin didn't know the real me. Nor would he ever. You need to realize something. I have multiple personalities. Two of which reside in Fairy Land. The other one isn't really me at all, but how Regina wanted me to be. Or how she thought she wanted me to be. I annoy her more now then ever. HA HA HA!

Let's start with the one you know and love: Curse Personality. This one is sarcastic, and loves to annoy people. It never takes anything seriously and loves doing anything that dad wants it to NOT do. I don't like this one. It isn't really me.

Outside Fairy Tale Personality: This one is quiet, obedient, and the perfect lady. It's history is that it is an orphan who the queen so kindly took in *note sarcasm*. She is a law abiding citizen and hardly does anything wrong.

Truth: This one is the truth so I will call it Baeltiasi or Tiasi. This is the name that my 'mother' gave me. She was Rumplestilskin's wife before he went all creepy, and she left him. This all happened after the 'queen' took me in. Long story for another time. In fact I wouldn't even remember this name if it weren't for the fact Daddy Gold didn't call me this when he was A)Not in public or B)Not annoyed with me. Kathleen is the name the queen thought suitable for me…

So on with the personality: Tiasi is careful, observant. Ready to make a deal and always taking information in. In short the spitting image of Rumplestilskin, down to the crazy hair. Except mine is longer. This is the one I must try hardest to keep in check, for it is my instinct.

I was torn from my thoughts by the slamming of the front door. "Baeltiasi? You had dinner yet?"

"No."

"You feel like making dinner?" Of course, he knows how to cook in Fairy Tale land but not in Storybrooke!

"All magic comes with a price!" I mimicked his Rumplestilskin voice.

"Not food."

"Storybrooke has changed you." I yelled as I got up from my bed and slid down the banister.

"Don't slide down the banister, and you see straight hair, of course it had changed me!"

"You sounded like me just then! I am proud that I am rubbing off on you!"

He rolled his eyes, sat down at the kitchen table, and looked up at me expectantly.

"I am not be-"I stopped myself. Not the time to say it.

"Do not mention her!" His voice had grown cold. I tried to brush it off, stepping into the pantry and looking to see what he had managed to buy.

"Beef Stew, Chicken Stew, Lamb Stew?" I stuck my head out of the pantry to look at him.

"I like stew."

"Way to go with the times." I rolled my eyes. "Eni mini Mini Chicken."

"Beef."

"Chicken!"

"Fine!" He stamped his cane on the ground in irritation.

Sometimes he can act like such a baby.

I finished the stew in record time. One hour… And he wonders why I don't like stew. I left the pot on the stove (he can serve himself) and went back to the quiet sanctuary of my room.

**A/N: Chapter 2! I was bored in class so I was able to write this down on paper, easy transfer. Again please review. Next chappie is Fairy Tale Land! Learn more about Baeltiasi/ Kathleen and how she got such a strange name!Reviews wanted! **


	3. The Curse

Chapter 3: The Curse

I ran down the corridor, past the great hall which was brimming with people, and out into the stables. I was late. As usual, only problem, no one was going with Regina so I couldn't count on someone else making the same mistake I did.

I like spying on Regina; she's the only interesting person in the castle. But sometimes it just gets tiring.

Hopping on the back of the carriage just as she left I aloud myself to breath deeply. I hoped this wouldn't be a long journey, she had taken the carriage that had no room at the end for me to sit down, so I was left to stand and grip tightly to the railing at the top.

We arrived at the much prettier castle in what I want to say was an hour, but felt like an eternity. I jumped off a little down the road, pulling on a cloak and covering my face as I went. Following close enough behind that carriage that I would be able to get through the gates, but not so much that I would look as though I was part of the queen's party.

Regina got out and strode onto the castle as though she owned the place. But instead of heading up the grand marble staircase, she headed down a set of grungy, dirt incrusted stone steps.

I followed, thankful that my boots had leather soles that made no noise. She turned right, strutting down another long corridor, and then making a left, coming face to face with a rather large cell.

It looked empty at first, but after a clearing of her throat a man swung down from what seemed to be the ceiling.

"The curse is working." I heard the queen say. Though I was behind her I could see in my mind's eye her smug look.

"Ah but of course it is, dearie!" The man tittered. "I created it."

"In part, yes."

"In part? But without the magic I gave you, your curse is nothing." He pointed a finger in the air, giving a little giggle as he finished.

"Have your way." She smirked.

"Why exactly are you here?" He stepped closer. I could just make out a mass of wavy hair sticking out in every which way and the tall collar of what I presumed to be a rather nice shirt.

"To let you out."

"And what good would that do? Your curse is almost upon us, why let me out now?" He was pressed up against the bars now.

"That is for you to figure out." She unlocked the cell door and turned on her heel. I stepped back into an alcove just seconds before she passed me. The man stood stock still, gazing at the queen.

"I know you're there dearie." He wasn't looking at me, but as the queen had just left our presence who else was he talking to?

I stepped out of the shadows, "How did you know I was there?" My accent matched his, though my voice lacked his eccentric tone.

"Your skirt, just as you stepped out of her majesties way, I saw the hem." He gave a little giggle.

"Why didn't you tell?"

"No point." He shrugged.

"Who are you?"

He gave a little bow, "Rumplestilskin, at your service."

I backed away. Rumors told about him, well they tended to be bad. Unless you talked about his power and wealth.

"What's your name dearie?" He pointed at me, stepping closer.

"Kathleen."

"Last name? Or middle?"

"No, just Kathleen."

"How old are you lass?" He took another step forward.

"I don't have to tell you."

"We are about to be consumed by a curse that will take all we hold dear and rip it from us. Why not tell me."

"Why don't we make a deal?" It was not only my tactic, but his.

"Now you're talking." Another annoying giggle!

"OK, I tell you my age, and then you tell me if you have children."

"It's a deal."

"I'm fourteen."

"I have one son, and a daughter I've never met. The daughter, strangely, would be the same age as you."

"New deal, you ask me a question, that I have to answer, and then I ask you a question that you have to answer."

"Why not? Why were you following the queen?"

"She is interesting. Does the name Baeltiasi mean anything to you?"

He stopped jumping around. In fact he froze. "Aye that it does lass."

"Your question?" I asked him.

"Were did you hear that name?"

"In a dream."

"Dreams are memories. What's your question?"

"Who has that name?"

"My daughter. My wife named her and gave her away while I was fighting in the ogre wars." I knew he didn't have to tell me that. So why?

"Gave her away to who?"

"It's my turn dearie. How old were you when you had that dream."

"I have always had it, every other night normally. Now gave her away to whom?"

"The Queen." He gave a giggle.

"Wait so-"

"Makes sense doesn't it." He pointed to himself then me. I looked at my appearance, there were familiarities. For instance the hair and my eyes.

He looked up from me, his eyes growing wide he grabbed onto my shoulders.

"Wherever we're going you will remember everything about this life, as long as you hold onto me." I looked behind me and saw a dark cloud coming toward me.

"What is that?"

"Your worst nightmare." He giggled?

"All magic comes with a price." We spoke at the same time. A fast wind swooped around me. I clung to him, simply because there was nothing else to hold onto. The dark cloud swallowed us and everything went black. The last thing I can remember is Rumplestilskin's, my father's loud laughing.

**A/N: So that's how she found out about her dear old dad. Thank you to every one who has reviewed! Keep it up! **


	4. Why Do You Have To Own The Whole Town?

Chapter 3: Do You Have To Own The Town?

**A/N: Warning Mr. Gold may go a little OOC but hopefully not too much. **

I woke up to hear a clattering downstairs. Trying to ignore the noise I dresses and made my way down the stairs. Jumping the last three steps I heard a stream of swear words spoken with such a thick accent probably no one could understand. Good.

I stopped right before the kitchen door. Slowly opening it I stared at my dad. A pot was lying next to his feet, as was his cane. He was clutching his hand, which even from this distance I could tell was a violent shade of magenta.

"What on earth happened?" I had to refrain myself from smirking.

"Oatmeal. Dropped pot. Boiling water spilled on my hand. It hurts."

"You tried to make your own breakfast? Why? You haven't for the past 28 years, why start now?" He looked up at me and growled.

"Just fix my bloody hand!"

I stuck out my hand, waiting for him to give me his. After staring at me hesitantly he obliged. I dragged him over to the sink, I turned on the tap. Sticking his hand under the stream of icy cold water, I continued searching for a first aid kit.

"Where is the first aid kit?"

"Don't have one." I looked at him incredulously.

"And why not?''

"Didn't ever think I needed it."

"Ugh! Then how am I supposed to wrap up your hand?" He gave me a look that plainly spelled out 'You lived in a fairy tale. They didn't have first aid kits.'

"Even in the castle we had a little box filled with potions to help with the mild ailments. And lots of clean pieces of cloth."

"Just leave it, I'll be fine. Not doing much with my hands today, school inspection."

"School inspection? School!" I looked up at the little electric clock that stood by the stove, 8:35!

Leaving my dad by the sink I stormed over to the clock, jerking it out of the wall and chucking it across the kitchen and through the open dining room door.

"Never liked the electric clock anyway." My dad smirked at me.

I scowled, running all over the downstairs looking for my backpack.

"You left it at the shop." His voice taking on its Rumplestilskin tone.

"Are you bleedin kidding me?"

"Do I kid?"

"No, not as Mr. Gold, but Rumplestilskin does."

"That he did dearie."

"Stop talking like that! What am I supposed to do about my bag?"

"We'll pick it up on the way to your school."

"That doesn't stop me from having a detention!"

"But I do."

"I would love to see you tell that to my English teacher, Mrs. French!" I saw his face go pale.

"Well, I guess you will get to see." He grabbed his cane and headed to the front door.

I followed him out, mumbling "This will be the most interesting school inspection day ever."

"You are late Miss. Gold." I ignored her and walked to the back of the class. Thank goodness my desk is in the back. "Mr. Gold, what are you doing here?" I heard Mrs. French give a nervous giggle.

"Inspection." My dad never did like long explanations. "Where can I sit to get a good view of your teaching?" Only I heard the mocking tone he used. It was a bit too much like Rumple, but enough Gold to not seem strange, that and I was the only one who understood.

"Oh in the back next to Noah." She pointed to the boy who sat behind me… ARE YOU KIDDING! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO SIT THERE?

I buried my head in my arms. Subtle? You judge. I heard the stifled gasps of my classmates. After all seeing the man who owned most of their houses and single handedly destroyed the one bank in town, it is quite a thing to behold. Hey I told, Storybrooke me is sarcastic!

-Two annoying periods later-

"You don't have to eat lunch in the cafeteria….Granny's is right next door." I was trying to shoo away my dad. I already had no friends…unless you count Henry; I didn't need my dad here to make things worse.

"But the whole point of the inspections is so that I make sure the schools are operating to my liking."

"You sure they aren't just to annoy me." He glared at me.

I raised my hands in defeat. "Are you going to eat with me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I miss out on the perfect Father/Daughter bonding opportunity?" He smiled…mockingly.

"Because you're you."

He glared at me again.

We entered the lunch room. I am sure that all talking stopped. I ignored everyone and got in the line. My dad found a spot at a table. Or as it really happened, everyone at the closest table got up and moved to the table on the other side of the cafeteria.

I paid for my hamburger and sat down.

"You eat that stuff?"

"What?" I managed to say through a mouthful of bun and meat.

"It looks fake."

"Probably is, but it is the best thing school lunches offer."

His mouth became a thin line. I quickly finished eating and swallowed my milk in one gulp. Dumping my tray, I motioned for my dad to follow me out of the cafeteria.

He slowly got up and limped his way to the door. Letting him follow me up the stairs (he doesn't have to know that there was an elevator) and led him to my science class.

I moved to back of the classroom, to my assigned-by-the-rest-of-the-class-because-no-one-sits-there seat.

"Do you sit in the back in every class?" He glowered at the only other student who came into class thirty minutes early.

"Ya, why does it matter?"

"Doesn't."

-Thirty Awkward Minutes Later-

"Class we have a guest today, please make Mr. Gold feel welcome…. If it isn't obvious why I hate my science teacher I'll tell you. She is too preppy. Not that I'm Goth, but 'a warm welcome to Mr. Gold?' Really?"

The rest of the class went on with the teacher calling attention to me or Daddy Dearest.

So did the rest of the day….. I HATE MY SCHOOL! That and I have been going there for twenty-eight years.

Why I had to be the daughter of the man who owns the whole town is beyond me. But I'll tell you one thing…I hate it.

What do you think?

**A/N: What do Ya think? Please review and tell. If any of you have ideas I am open to them! Or just tell me what you think. I love hearing from you!**


	5. Snow White

Chapter 5: Snow White

"Kathleen, get over here." The Queen motioned for me from the other side of the courtyard.

"Ya?"

"Do you know of any Huntsman? I need one, and I was hoping for someone with your kind of reference, because, well this is a little embarrassing, I don't trust many other people."

Let's examine how wrong this sentence is.

First: 'Do you know any Huntsman' I am fourteen. I shouldn't know any huntsman.

Second: 'With your reference'. Why did she even try to suck up to me? It doesn't work.

Last: 'I don't trust many other people' I should hope she trusts me! I have known her for my whole life. I don't trust her, but that's for obvious reasons. I have never given her any reason to not trust me.

So I replied in the most polite way I could: "Why would I know Huntsman?"

"Oh silly me, you're only twelve why would you know anything with the adult world?" Whether it was intentional or not, I wanted to sock her in the jaw.

She started laughing. I wasn't. "Why aren't you laughing?"

"Well, for starters, I Am Fourteen!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Since when?" She continued smiling.

"My birthday….yesterday." I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"No, I am pretty sure you're twelve." I walked away after that last comment. Who cares if she's the bloody queen…no pun intended, she gets on my nerves. Snow White always remembered my birthday.

Snow White.

Other then the queen everyone loved her. Ok not everyone, I didn't love her. Love is too strong a word, I liked her but she could be a bit… preppy? But she helped me with my being pessimistic so she's ok. And now the Bloody Queen had made her go away. That means that I am more pessimistic then ever.

Wait: Queen+Snow White=Hate(on Queen Part). So Queen (hate) +Snow White (huntsman) = someone dead.

Yes I am bad at math.

But I am pretty sure that the Queen wants Snow dead.

Now I really don't like the Queen.

So how do I make sure the Queen doesn't succeed?

Make a deal with the Queen.

Get rid of whatever huntsman she finds.

Or warn Snow.

Which one is easiest?

None of them are realistic. Maybe I just let what happens happen. What else can I do?

Why couldn't I just be a normal kid and actually live with my parents?

-after waking up laughing at that thought-

I love my fairytale life…. I thought things were so much easier if I lived with my dad ha ha ha .

What time is it? I looked at my clock. 3:45 A.M.

I fell back on my pillow trying to get back to sleep.

Unable to I went downstairs….I don't know why, just for something to do.

I sat down at the table and waited for something to happen.

"Dreams are memories." I heard his cane before his voice, but I didn't care enough to look around.

"Ya, well I hate dreams." He sat down in front of me, shaking his head.

"But without them you wouldn't remember. Would you want that?"  
"What's the point remembering? I never did anything important. I wasn't important. Why remember?" I pointed a finger at him. He created this curse, he could answer my questions.

"Your life was better then mine." He looked down. I laughed.

"You were the most talked about, most powerful, most annoying, richest man in Fairy Tale land."

"What does that matter here? All I am here is a grumpy old man who owns every bloody building."

"You're still powerful, even without magic." This was more frustrating then my dream/memory.

"You don't really mean that. Please, this 'personality' it isn't even real. What is the real you anyways?"

"Someone you will never know." I got up and went upstairs. Now fuming. Who was he to delve into my personality? And randomly at that!

I can be whoever I want to be.

Even if it means I believe a lie!

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! Hope you like the chapter Please Please review! I really enjoy them and take any ideas to heart.**


	6. Guilt Trip

Chapter 6: Guilt Trip

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED BEFORE NOW! But here is a kind of filler chapter….but lots of info on what Kathleen actually did in fairytale land…hope you like!**

**Thanks guys soooo much for all the reviews! This is the most I have ever got for such a short number of chapters. You guys think we can reach 20 with this chapter? It would mean the world to me is we could sooooo…..**

"Henry, what can I do for you?" The false cheerfulness in my dad's voice made me tear my eyes away from the incredible important, amazing, awe inspiring, math homework.

"Is Kathleen here?"

"If you have a good reason to talk to her, why do you want to see her?" Way to suppress that deal-making urge dad, no one will ever know your Rumplestilskin… especially with that book of Henry's!

"I need to talk to her about something important." His innocence is overwhelming…how is he Emma's kid?

"About what?" Dad you're done. I got up and walked to the front of the store.

"Hey Henry." I used the same false cheerfulness my dad had, mostly to mock him.

"Can I talk to you?" He smiled at me.

"Umm, here?" My dad shot me a look.

"No, my castle." The irony of that place!

"Sure, let me get my jacket and I'll meet you outside." I went back to my stuff, but was barred from leaving by my dad.

"Your not telling him about..you know what are you?"

"With your subtlety and that book why do I need to?"

"Then why would he want to talk to you?" I didn't show it, but that hurt.

"Maybe he actually likes my personality!" With a newfound fury I pushed passed my dad and tore out of the shop.

Henry chased after, having to sprint just to catch up.

"Kathleen….slow down…..KATHLEEN." He panted, but I ignored his continued shouting of my name. "Baeltiasi!" I stopped so quickly that he nearly ran into me.

"DO NOT EVER CALL ME THAT!" My voice was deadly.

"But it's your name."

"Never!"

-Five Minutes Later-

I sat down on the castle ladder. Ignoring the more comfortable platform two steps above me.

He opened his book and pointed at a picture, "Can you explain that?"

It was a picture of the queen and the huntsman, I was spying from the corner.

"What is there to explain?" I felt a weird sensation; know that someone had known I was spying on the queen.

"Why didn't you do anything?" He pointed again at the picture, then flipped the page, turning to another picture, again with me spying on the queen, doing something pivotal in someone's life.

He flipped to another, then another, all with the same theme.

Why didn't you do anything?" He repeated the question.

"What would you have had me do, who would you have had me tell?"

"Your father..."

"I didn't know who he was."

"What about Snow White or Charming?"

"Snow was banished, and without calling attention to myself, I couldn't have seen Charming."

"You could have told-"

"Henry stop! You don't understand how could you. If you don't trust me then say it out loud!"

"I don't trust you."

"Then why do you talk to me." I jumped down form the castle.

"Because no one else remembers."

"Henry leave me alone!" I ran away from the castle, and away from the one friend I thought I had.

**A/N: Again please review! Hope to get 20 so please help me reach my goal! And who can tell me the similarities in Rumple's kids names?**


	7. All I wanted was a Father

Chapter 7: I just want a Father  
**A/N: Sorry I am breaking the pattern and doing another Storybrooke chapter but I think you guys will really like so read on and Review!**

"Kathleen! Kathleen!" Henry called to me from across the school yard; I ignored him, like I had for the past three weeks.

"Kathleen! Kathleen!" Jake, captain of the football team mocked Henry's voice, chuckling as he did so, "Kathleen! Why don't you go talk to your boyfriend?"

I ignored them, my fists clenched. Did I ever mention I have really long nails?

"Kathleen! What's wrong cat got your tongue?"

"'Bout to be yours!" I mumbled under my breath.

"What? Sorry didn't catch that." Now he was mimicking my accent. And badly at that.

"SHUT UP!" Yes, thank you very much, I can yell.

"What's wrong?" He did a sort of baby voice, only reason I knew what he was trying (and failing) to do was because I had put up with it for 28 years.

I stalked over to him, squaring up so that in just a few inches and minutes he could have a broken nose and a black eye.

"What you gonna do? Get your dad to beat me with his cane?" I smirked at me.

"My fist or his cane, what's your choice?"

"You really think he would do anything for you? You can't do anything, why would he care?"

"He cares!" I raised a fist.

"Really then how come he never goes to the father/daughter dance with you? It happens the same day, every year."

"He works, unlike some of our parents." It was common knowledge that both of Jake's parents were out of work. And far behind on the rent I might add.

"On Saturday?"

"Busiest day of the week!"

"No one goes into his shop, unless they have to! Know one likes him, or you." I didn't show it, but the words that he said were so similar to the ones my dad had said, was it true?

I did the only logical thing. I punched him. Twice. Ha Ha Jake.

"!" Miss. French (unrelated to Belle's mom, who happens to be dead.) Yells from the main door.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment you think it can wait?" I glared at Jake.

"NO! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Reluctantly I walked to her.

"Jake, you better see the nurse; I'll call your parents. And your father Miss. Gold." I followed her into the building, and to the principle's office.

"Why Miss. French to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Miss. Gold here decided she would punch Jake Lions."

"And why would she do that?" Miss. French looked at me, and I knew what she wanted to say, but thankfully couldn't.

"I have no idea. I was in the classroom, and I came outside to tell the kids it was time to come inside and I saw Miss. Gold punch Mr. Lions."

"We will call both parents. Parent." I shot him a glare. "Thank you Miss. French." She looked so smug I could have punched her.

-later-I opened the car door. My dad climbing into the driver's side.

"Suspended? Kathleen! Why do you cause so much trouble?"

"Why do you?" It slipped. He didn't really cause trouble, but you know what I mean.

"I will not be talk to like that! Why did you punch him?" My dad turned to face me. I didn't see disappointment, I saw annoyance and anger.

"He provoked me."

"How?"

"None of your business!"

"Yes it is!"

"I didn't matter to you for fourteen years! I still don't matter to you! All you care about is the stupid curse, and your deals, and Baelfire!" The last one I knew I shouldn't have said, but it was the truth.

"Kathleen…"

"I'm walking."

"You will do no such thing!"

"Why not? You could care less. Admit it, you would rather have Baelfire back then have me!"

"Kathleen! How can you make a father choose one child over the other?"

"What father? I don't see one!" It may have hurt him.

"I am your father, Kathleen-"

"No your not. Father doesn't me we have the same blood, it means you would protect me, you would help me, when I do something wrong you don't get angry you get disappointed."

"Kathleen. This isn't supposed to be a happy place."

"ALL I WANTED WAS A FATHER!" I opened the car door, grabbed my bag and slammed the door. Creating another wedge between Rumplestilskin and myself.

**A/N: Pleas tell me how you liked it. And remember this fight, it is really important later on. REVIEW! **


	8. Suspious Minds

Chapter 8: Suspicious Minds

**A/N: Hey guys! Again thanks for soo many reviews. We didn't make it to twenty, but we were only one away so do you think we could make it to 23? Only four reviews guys, so please make a young authors dream come true! **

**And about the title yes it is why is he my father, but how she comes to appreciate it you will find out at the end.**

"What are you doing?" I heard the queen's voice. Perfect timing your majesty, perfect timing.

"Oh, nothing." I shrugged her suspicious look away and got up from the floor. What I had exactly been doing was much more then nothing.

I had heard a voice. Coming from one single place, but seeming to be everywhere. The slightly high pitched voice of a man reverberating off the walls of my rather large bedroom. It was as though his words were trying to force their way into my head, make me believe them. I had no reason not to believe them, but what fourteen year old wants to believe that Love makes you sick, and had killed more then any disease?

Not me.

Even though my only parental figure I had ever had was the lady now poised perfectly in my desk chair, I still had hope that one of my parents knew and loved me. With the thought fresh in my mind I decided to ask the queen about it.

"Who were my parents?" I sat down on my bed, almost directly across from her.

"Your father was a farmer, I think, who was away fighting in the ogres wars."

"And my mother?"

"She couldn't afford to keep you. From the looks of it she was pregnant with another child when she gave you up."

"How old was I when my mother gave me to you?"

"I'm not sure at least a year old. She told me your birthday, but not how old you were, she seemed quite glad to be rid of you."

"Why didn't you ever give me back?"

"They were extremely poor, by the time your father came back, the other child was born and not only were you comfortable here with me, they couldn't have cared for you and another child. It seemed best if I kept you." I waited a minute. Let her words sink in, then asked the question that both frightened, and intrigued me.

"Are they dead?"

"You mother left your father when she found out about what a coward he was during battle, and that was the last I heard about that particular family." She was lying and I could tell.

"What about my brother, or sister."

"A boy, I think."

"Is that all you know?"

"Yes." She leaned back in the chair. She thought this conversation was over, but it was far from it.

I reached into the chest at the end of my bed, digging through all the blankets until I reached one that was faded, torn and thin.

"Why did you never show me this?" She stared at the ragged piece of cloth, then regaining her calm, spoke.

"Where did you get that?"

"I found it, at the bottom of my wardrobe; it has a name stitched into it, 'Baeltiasi' whose name is that?"

I knew, but I wanted to hear it from her. "It is the name your father gave you. At least it was decided among your parents that should the baby be a girl that is what they would name you. He left for the war before you were born."

"So why do you not call me that?" I folded the blanket neatly, just so you could see the name sewn with black thread.

"Kathleen is a refined name, something you would expect for someone do close to the queen, Baeltiasi is a commoner name."

"It means boots." I pointed out, my toes curling in the black boots I wore everyday.

"Really? I never knew; guess we both learned something today." She chuckled, but stopped when she saw I was not even smiling. "What is it?"

"I want to know who my father is." From the look on her face I could tell that she knew that I knew that she knew who my father was.

"I told you, I don't know."

"Suuure you don't. Just like you didn't know about the blanket, and my name, and my brother." She kept smiling, but it was obvious that her smile was fake. Just as fake as my life.

"No."

"Why not I see no harm in knowing who my real family is." I put emphasis on the word real.

"But I do, and I say no."

"Give me a good reason, and then I'll stop bothering you!" I stood up, she matched my stance.

"Your father is dangerous. He has killed many over silly trinkets, he has created curses that are beyond your most terrifying nightmares, he is incapable of love, there is your reason. Now I will hear no more nonsense about your family again, do you hear me?"

"Ya." I became robotic, merely agreeing to lead her off my scent. I would not stop looking until I found this man, my father. I mean he must have some kind of reputation, if he has killed. Even the smallest of reputations is a reputation after all.

**A/N: Who laughed at the last part? Again please review!**


	9. I don't care Who My legal Gaurdian Is

Chapter 9: I Don't Care Who My Legal Guardian Is!

**A/N: Just a quick tip for this chapter: It picks up where chapter seven (Gold/Kathleen fight) left off now**

**R&R **

I stormed away, walking in only one definite direction; away from my father.

A lot of people stared at me, maybe because I looked ready to kill, maybe because I was out of school on a Wednesday and it was 12:30. I don't know and I could care less.

"Hey, hey KID!" Emma called to me from across the street.

I turned on my heel, ready to kill the new sheriff. "WHAT?"

Maybe I shouldn't have yelled. I mean she is the sheriff. Oh well, who cares anyways.

"Umm, I was just going to ask you if you wanted to come to Granny's with me." She started walking across the street.

"You want to be seen with me? Mr. Gold's daughter?"

"Umm, Ya sure." She put her hands in her pockets.

"Ok, if you don't cherish your reputation then sure." She gave me a strange look; I ignored it and walked inside the diner.

After Ruby took our orders, mine being a Earl Grey tea with five spoonfuls of sugar and hers being a grilled cheese sandwich, Emma opened her mouth to speak.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much…"

"Built in lie detector," I shot her a glare, "And I saw you storm away from your dad's car."

"Nothing you should be worried about." I shrugged her off, hoping she would just let it go. She did, kind of.

"So why are you not at school, when I know for a fact you are supposed to be in Algebra 1?" She looked smug.

"Playing hooky?" It was only a slight question. Mostly a question of would she believe me.

"Your dad would not allow you to, and you just got out of his car." Why did the sheriff have to be so smart? Graham would have bought it.

"I got suspended." I raised my hands in defeat.

"That's obvious, I want to know why."

"I punched Jake Lions…" I slouched back in my seat, no more questions?

"Why?" She had this look on her face, a kind of 'I've been there and made the same choice and now regret it' look.

"Because he provoked me."

"Good excuse!" She laughed.

"Ya, it is. And you nor anyone in this town have a right to judge me! I can be my own person, I am my own person, everyone expects me to be evil, and a jerk, and always looking for a way to get their money, but that's not me! That happens to be my dad. Do I look anything like my dad?" I realized just in time that I was standing up, and yelling. With about half of the town looking at me. Note the sarcasm.

"Good to know how you feel." I turned to face the door, and there stood just who I needed: My dad.

I could see the hurt etched in his face. I know he's not evil, nor any of the things I said, but… how do I tell him that.

He turned to leave, but spoke over his shoulder, "If you were your own person, you wouldn't stoop to comparing yourself to the most hated person in town." I inwardly groaned. Now I didn't just feel bad, I felt awful. My dad, the famous Rumplestilskin, who will grant even the most unholy of wishes, had next to no self- esteem and instead of being there to help him, I had made it worse.

Grabbing my bag I followed him out the door.

"Dad! Dad! Wait, wait," I ran down the street after him, considering he is supposed to have a bad keg he walks fast.

"I'm sorry." He turned to look at me.

"Now, but if I hadn't heard would you?"

"Yes-"

"Don't lie."

"I'm not. I'm the one who's supposed to be helping you, not bringing you down."

"You think that affected-"

"Don't lie." I matched his harsh tone.

"Kathleen, you are a lot of trouble, you're more work then worth, and you drive me insane, but your still my daughter… and, and"

I smiled, "I get it."


	10. A Deal Is Struck

Chapter 10: A Deal Is Struck

**A/N: Fairy Tale Land**

"Hey, you girl?" A man waved to me from an alcove.

"You know I have a name." I put my hands on my hips, after he nodded his head in a mocking way I stepped into the alcove.

"I need you to do me a favor." He had the same accent as me, only his voice was high pitched. When he spoke he waved his hands around, the main thing that I noticed though was that I had never seen him before.

"What kind of favor?" I took in his appearance. He was short, but the way he bounced on the balls of his toes made him appear taller. He had a fairly normal suit on, but only in style. The colors were a vibrant red and the skin tight leather pants were a strange color of brown.

"I want something from the queen, and I need you to get it." I looked at me through narrowed eyes. I wondered if he expected me to be any good at deal making (as I was) or if he thought that I would be pathetic. I decided on the latter.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Because the queen knows how I...make my deals" I gave him a false questioning look. "She refuses to be involved in any deals I make. Especially ones with her."

I was tired of playing dumb. "What's in it for me?"

"You first ask the terms not who your making a deal with, your no idiot are you lass?"

"No being an idiot is impossible for me."

"Yes, yes, In return for getting this for me I will owe you a favor."

"No. I will most likely never see you again; I want something that is actually of value." I smirked at his slightly crestfallen face.

"I'll get you away from the queen."

"You can't even if you did I would have no where to go, it's thanks to my good for nothing mum that I'm here." I saw him give a small smile when I said good for nothing mum….just a bit creepy.

"I could find somewhere for you to go."

"You probably could, but I want information."

"What kind of information, dearie?"

"I want you to you to find my father." He gave small chuckle, a chuckle that said 'that is too easy'.

"I want you to get me one of the queens' apples, which she has already bitten into."

"What are you trying to do? Get her saliva and bottle evil?" He nodded. Ooook then.

"Deal." He smiled.

"Deal." He reached out his hand to shake mine, but drew back suddenly. "I trust your word." He gave a small nod, scrunching up his face as he did so.

"Yes, but I don't trust yours." I smirked at him.

"Smart lass, but I still won't shake. Now about your father, a name will be helpful."

"Especially if I had one. Thing is I don't, but umm Good Luck to you!"

"Then your full name dearie?"

"Something you'll never know." I smiled cheekily at him. He scowled at me; I decided to be a little helpful. "My parents were going to name Baeltiasi, if it helps." I could tell he already knew who my father was, but what could it hurt to tell him that. He gave me a large grin then strode out of the alcove.

"Wait, SIR! I don't know your name." When I looked down the corridor I saw he had already gone.

**A/N: Reviews Welcome! Tell me how many of you expected that to happen?**


	11. Creeped Out

Chapter 11: Creeped Out

**A/N: Sorry don't hate me I had to do it!**

I was at Granny's, waiting on breakfast. "Who are you?" I noticed Henry talking to a girl, maybe 20, on the other side of the diner. I didn't recognize the chestnut haired girl, so of course I eavesdropped.

"Umm, my name is Annabelle."

"I'm Henry, when did you get here." Oh poor Henry, no tact whatsoever.

"I have always lived in Storybrooke, but I was just released from the hospital." I looked at her closer, but nothing was ringing a bell. I had no idea who she was…well Fairy Tale Land I had no idea who she was.

I got up from my seat and went over to the young women. "My name is Kathleen, if you need help with anything, just let me know." She smiled warmly at me, but everyone else in the diner was staring at me as if I was turning her into a snail!

I looked up at the clock and covered my mouth as I noticed that Henry was ten minutes late for school.

"Umm Henry's mum, both of them, will skin me alive if they find out I let him be late for school." I started pushing Henry to the door.

"I can walk on my own! Just take her to see your dad." Henry wriggled out of my hands and sprinted out the diner. I rolled my eyes at his request.

What did she have to do with my dad?

-In Creepy Store-"Hey, dad, I have someone her who needs an apartment!"

"Everyone in the town already has an apartment." He called to me from the backroom. "I don't think anyone new comes into the town, honestly don't you have better thi" He stopped talking when he saw Annabelle. The look on his face was a mixture of hurt, and relief. It was a weird to see that kind of look on my dad's face, almost as if he was- NO! NO! I am not going to finish that thought.

Was he at a loss of words?

"Rumple-"

"My name is Mr. Gold!" I gave him a reproachful look for the way he snapped at her. On the outside I was being helpful, when all I wanted to do was go find Henry and get a good look at his book. If she remembered…

"Yes of course, I am so sorry; hello my name is Annabelle French."

I saw the color drain from my dad's face.

"Your mother is Kathleen's English teacher?"

"Umm, I'm sorry, my mother passed away when I was a small child."

My dad glared at me, "What? It's your own fault you didn't know that her mum was dead." I put my hands on my hips.

He continued to glare at me. I chuckled nervously and spoke, inching to the door. "I'm just going to leave you two to business…umm BYE!" I shot out the door and toward the school playground.

I found a bush big enough to cover me from sight, then I started to look for Henry.

"HENRY!" It only took once for him to come and inspect the talking bush.

"Oh Kathleen it's you."

"Don't sound so disappointed. I need to see your book."

"But I don't trust you with it."

"Please just this one time! I need it to see who that girl is. She is involved in some way with my dad."

"Ummmmm, Fine! But only until school is over and then you better give it back."

"Thanks so much Henry! And I will alert you to any new information, promise." He handed over the book and I headed for the creepy shop.

-After five minutes of Annabelle and my dad staring at each other-

"Excuse me, but dad can you let me get through?" He was standing in the way of me getting to the backroom.

"Yes, now Miss. French, you will be wanting the apartment on Dark Castle Street?" I love this town and its ironic street names.

"Ya, that one, I just seem drawn to it." I had to bite back a laugh. In doing so I crashed into a cluttered desk, knocking over the typewriter precariously balance on top of it.

"I'm alright!"

"Is the typewriter?" My dad mocked concern about the typewriter instead of me, I shot him a glare.

"Is everything ok?" Annabelle peered in past the curtain that separated the two rooms.

"Yes, and If you can sign the bottom of the page I will see you tomorrow so we can have a tour." Dad was now staring at the mangled piece machine. I would have laughed at his look of sadness at the now broken typewriter, if it wasn't my fault.

He slowly looked up at me. I smiled weakly, he growled.

"My breakfast at Granny's is probably getting cold so I am gonna have to go." I spoke while backing up slowly and heading to the backdoor. Once I was finished talking I sped out of the store and on my way to Granny's. I had a lot of research to do, and what a better time to it then while my dad held a funeral for the typewriter.

**REVIEW!**


	12. A puzzle piece

Chapter 12: A puzzle Piece

**A/N: I am soooo sorry it has taken so long for me to update! But here is a chapter so please don't hate me. Also I am going to continue with my original story line with a few things added. I know it is not exactly how the show has it but this is my story…**

"Umm, your majesty?" I ran down the corridor, stopping right in front of the queen. If anyone could tell me the little gold man was then she could.

"Kathleen! You know better to run in the corridors, now what do you want?" For some reason she could never punish me, even though I was sure there has been times I deserved it…like when I dumped water on the head of King Midas.

"I am umm, wanted to ask you something. In private." I noticed all the courtiers surrounding her.

"We can go into the throne room." She pointed to the door to our left, I followed her inside. "Now, what do you want to ask me?"

"Do we have any visitors right now?"

"No, only people here are permanent residents." She waved a hand at me... I was a permanent resident.

"Are there any courtiers who are small, a few inches taller then me, with a goldish tinge to their skin?" I could still see the man in my minds eye, giggling and waving his hands about.

"No, I don't know any **man** by that description." I being an idiot did not notice the emphasis on 'man'.

-One week later-

I had asked every single courtier about the man, either they didn't answer, or they simply shook their heads. At the moment I was in the alcove where I had met him, hoping he would be there. Every other day he hadn't been, but I was known for my persistence.

"Looking for me dearie?" I turned my head so violently I cracked my neck. Rubbing it I answered him. "Yes! I needed to find you so I could make sure you were seeing through your end of the deal."

"I find you, not the other way around, its how I work." He added a giggle to the rather rude explanation.

"Well can I at least know your name?"

He giggled again. "No!"

"Why not?" This man, while helpful, was bloody annoying.

"Its not part of our deal." I mentally punched myself, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"What have you found out?" I let a little excitement escape me, but enough that he picked up on.

"Only little superficial things…" He shrugged.

"So what he looks like?"

"No his life's ambition." He said dryly.

"Tell me what you know."

"Do you have the apple?"

"I want my end of the deal first, I don't trust you remember." He smiled at my wit, but I clearly annoyed him.

"No, when I see the apple, you will get all the information I have."

"Then why did you come?" I put my hands on my hips.

"To check up on you dearie." He giggled…again.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, or is your purpose in life to annoy innocent teenagers?"

"I only annoy the idiot teenagers who make deals with me." He giggled for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

I punched him.

"Do not ever call me an idiot!" My Scottish brogue evident as ever.

He stood up and pointed a long grey finger at me. "By punching me, and letting your emotions get the best of you, you have in fact proved my point." After thinking about it I realized he was right, but I wasn't going to let him know.

"You're **not **my father! What right have you to scold me?" He sneered at me and snapped his fingers.

Then he was gone.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I yelled, despite the fact people were in the corridor.

"I don't kid dearie, it's not my nature." I heard his voice, but it was in my head.

"You are so creepy!" I thought, instead of screamed. The people here had enough reason to think I was crazy.

"It's one of my many amazing qualities."

"Get out of my head!"

He giggled. "What ever you want dearie." And with that I felt a great pressure gone. But his giggling voice still ringing in my ears.


End file.
